Hank The Dog
by gsrgal
Summary: This story takes place after Crash and Burn. My take on how the dog got his name. GSR


Sara opened the passenger door of the Denali and sat down slamming the door closed.

"You got plans?"

Sara looked straight out the windshield. "Nope."

"You want to get a beer?"

Sara turned to look at Catherine and then back to the windshield. "Drive."

As Sara and Catherine took a seat at the bar the bartender made his way over to them. He took the rag that was placed over his shoulder and began to wipe down the space in front of them.

"What can I get ya ladies?"

Catherine was the first to answer. "I will take a Coors Light bottle please."

Sara took her coat off and placed it over the back of her chair."I'll have the same only can I get a shot of Jack with that?" The bartender nodded and walked away.

Catherine shrugged her coat off and began placing it over her chair just like Sara had done. When she looked back up the bartender was placing her beer in front of her. "Thanks and you can just start a tab for us."

"Sure thing." With that the bartender walked away.

Sara picked up her shot first and downed it. "So did you know?"

"I figured something was up when you didn't know who that Elaine chick was that was sitting with Hank." Catherine looked at Sara and gave her a little smile.

"Well I figured it out when I was sitting in her living room staring at a picture of them in Hawaii." Sara picked up her beer and finished half of it in a few quick gulps.

"Well it could have been worse." Catherine picked up her beer and took a sip. "You could have walked in on them having sex."

"That's happened to me before." Sara chugged the rest of her beer and set it back down on the bar. "Except that was a different boyfriend and a different state."

The bartender walked back over taking away the empty bottle. "Can I get you another?"

Sara looked up at the bartender and forced a smile. "Listen... I just found out what a lying, cheating, bastard my boyfriend is. So can you keep the shots and the beer coming until I say stop?"

"No problem." He replaced her beer with a new one and filled her shot glass back up before leaving them be once again.

Catherine turned to face Sara. "So why didn't you tell Elaine about you and Hank?"

Sara picked up the shot glass and stared at it. "When I first found out my main concern was to get the hell out of her house. I guess the next time I saw her I realized what a heartless bitch she is." Sara downed the shot and placed the shot glass back down on the bar. "The way I see it... the next girl Hank cheats on her with can tell her."

The next couple of hours were filled with more beers and Catherine sharing her experience with cheating boyfriends and a cheating husband.

Sara played with the empty shot glass in front of her. "I don't know why I even care its not like I am in love with him or anything. I am just a sucker for blue-eyed boys with dimpled chins."

Catherine gave Sara a smirk. "I have noticed that about you."

"I think what bothers me most, besides him not being faithful, is he made me look stupid." Sara now turned her attention to her beer.

Just then something behind Sara caught Catherine's eye. "You are not stupid... men are just pigs."

"Oh I have the degree from Harvard to show I'm no dummy." Sara picked up the beer that was still full and took a sip. "It's that... I can just hear everyone saying _look there is the CSI that didn't even know her boyfriend was cheating on her_. I guess he was cheating on her with me. She is the one that gets trips to Hawaii and Tahiti and I get trips to Pahrump and the back seat of his car. When we first started dating he said he didn't care about sex he just liked spending time with me. That there is something about me." Sara shook her head back and forth. "I can't believe I fell for that shit. Anyway you look at it career wise, mentally, even physically that man just fucked me." Sara set her bottle back down on the bar. "The sad part is I was getting used to having sex on a regular basis."

Catherine looked over Sara's shoulder again. "Gil you have great timing."

Sara looked up from her beer with a shocked look on her face. "Tell me you didn't."

Catherine began to put her coat on. "Listen, I called him when you went to the bathroom. I need to get home to Lindsey and I didn't want you to be alone." She pulled out some cash from her purse and handed it to the bartender. "I believe this should cover the tab and you can keep the change." She turned back to Sara and Grissom. "I'm taking off. Oh and Gil... I think you should cut her off after that one. See you guys later." With that she walked out of the bar.

Grissom took Catherine's seat. "So how many of those have you had?"

"Apparently not enough. I still remeber that you heard what I said a few moments ago." Sara began to raise her beer up to her lips to take a sip only to have it stopped by Grissom's hand.

"Lets make a deal. You don't finish that beer and come with me now and I will pretend I didn't hear what you said."

"Fine." Sara put her bottle back down on the bar and stood up to put her coat on. Grabbing her purse she looked at Grissom. "Where are we going?"

Grissom placed his hand on her arm. "I am taking you back to my place. There is something I want to show you."

The drive to Grissoms house was quite. As he got out of the car, she followed him into his house without a word. When they got to his kitchen, Grissom stopped and turned to face Sara.

"Stay here, I will be right back." He appeared minuets later with something in his arms.

Sara took a few steps towards him. "Is that a..."

"Yep." Grissom gave her a better look at what was in his arms.

"I can't believe you got a puppy. You're a bug person not a dog person." She bent down to become eye level with the puppy. "Is that a boxer?"

"Male boxer, 12 weeks old." Grissom held the dog out to her. "Go ahead and pet him."

"Wait..." Sara stood up and looked Grissom in the eyes. "You brought me here to pet your puppy?" She let out a slight giggle.

Grissom rolled his eyes at her."Okay smart ass do you want to pet my puppy or not?"

"Yes Griss, I would love to pet your puppy." Sara reached her hand out and began petting the pup. "Wow, he is really soft. Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Grissom handed the pup off to Sara. After watching her pet him a few more times she made a motion to sit down on the floor with him. "I wouldn't do that. The second you put him down he turns into Greg Sanders, very hyper. I swear if he doesn't grow out of that I am going to look into getting him some riddlin."

"Who Greg or the puppy?" Sara sat down on the kitchen floor. "Well if I can handle Greg, I think I can certainly handle this puppy." Grissom sat down across from her. She looked up at him and let the puppy go. As soon as the puppy realized he was free he started barking and doing figure eights around them. "Oh my god you weren't kidding!"

Grissom reached over and grabbed a rope like toy and threw it at Sara. "Here, he likes that. His favorite game is tug-of-war."

"I swear if this dog starts humping my leg you have to change his name to Greg." Sara took the toy and showed it to the puppy. The puppy pounced on to the end of the rope and latched on. Sara started to pull the toy from side to side. "So what is the little guys name anyway?"

"Well that is one of the reasons I brought you here. I thought you could name him, anything but Greg."

Sara looked up from the puppy. "You don't want me to name him. I am not that creative." She let go of the rope sending the puppy crashing backwards into Grissom.

"Just look at him and tell me the first name that comes to mind." He grabbed the toy and tossed it to Sara sending the puppy leaping into her lap.

Sara picked him up giving him the once over. "Well he is a male and a dog. There is only one name that comes to mind right now." She set the puppy down and tossed the toy into the other room turning the game into fetch. "I really don't think you want to name your dog Hank."

Grissom let out a small laugh as he watched the puppy trip over the toy. "You know what I think the name fits him. Hank it is."

Sara watched as Grissom scooped Hank up into his arms and scratch the pup behind his ears. "I can't believe you are really going to name your dog Hank."

"You named him so now you get to help me with him."

"What do you mean?" Sara pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Well you could walk him for me on your days off."

"I guess I could do that." Sara reached over and scratched his head. "Maybe when he gets bigger I can take him running with me. I usually go with Nick but hes competitive, I always end up running more than I wanted to."

Hank jumped out of Grissom's arms and curled up in Sara's lap. "I think he would like that and I also think I should get you home." Grissom stood up from the kitchen floor.

"That sounds good. It has been a really long day." Sara stood up with Hank in her arms.

"Here let me take him from you." Grissom reached over and took Hank out of her arms. "I am going to put him in his cage and then I can give you a ride to your place." Grissom made his way out of the kitchen and then he stopped. Without turning around he began talking. "Hey Sara... for what its worth... I think Hank is a fool and I am not talking about the puppy. Anytime you want to go to Hawaii or Tahiti or anywhere tropical you let me know. I would be honored to take you." Grissom started to walk away again but was stopped by Sara's hand on his arm.

"Hey Griss..." Sara moved so that they were face to face, "thanks. Thanks for everything!" With that she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** _As always I would love to know what you guys thought!_


End file.
